


Heartbeat

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2016 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dean hadn’t pulled away from Lisa when he was (almost) a vampire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo  
> Square filled: DeanLisa

 

Dean’s nose brushed against hers, her scent surrounding him. He could hear her blood pounding through her veins as her heart rate swelled, could feel the heat rushing through her, could smell her blood. She smelled like vanilla, like everything good and perfect in the world, like everything he wanted and everything he knew he could never have. He wanted to pull away, wanted to run so far from her that she’d be a distant shadow in his rearview mirror.

He kissed her, just a brush of his lips over hers, his tongue darting out at the last second to lick across her lips. Jesus, she tasted like honey, like nectar from the gods. She moaned, the sound echoing in his oversensitive ears. He pressed his body against hers, her warmth now pulsing through him. He slid his hands down her arms to her waist, squeezing it, probably harder than he should have, but she responded, her back arching, her breasts pressing against his chest.

Her heart was racing, beating at a staccato pace that was reverberating in Dean’s ears, drowning out everything. He put his lips to her neck, against the vein in her neck, letting it pulse against his mouth, wanting to push his teeth into the soft skin, to drain the blood from her until she was limp in his arms. He couldn’t do this, he needed to stop, to walk away before he hurt her. But he couldn’t stop, he was too far gone, too far into her, needed her too much. He couldn’t stop if he wanted to.

Dean growled, an honest-to-God, animalistic growl that came from somewhere deep in his chest. He lifted her, turning and dropping her to the bed, rapidly shucking off his jacket and flannel before covering her body with his, his lips, his  _ teeth _ , sliding over her warm skin, the blood pounding through her calling to him. He ripped the clothes off of her, all pretense of gentleness now gone, the need to have her eliminating everything else.

He expected her to protest, to fight him, to push him away, but she pulled him closer, opened her legs to him, the smell of want rolling off of her in waves. He took her breast in his mouth, sucking it greedily, laving the nipple with his tongue, her taste flooding his mouth, making his cock ache with need. 

Lisa fingers were wrapped in his belt loops, pulling him tight against her, gasping loudly when he pressed himself against her wet pussy. He was throbbing, the ache settling deep in the pit of his stomach, whispering through his veins, the want so strong it was a coppery taste in the back of his throat.

All he could hear was the sound of her heartbeat pushing her blood through her body; the smell of her was drowning him, seeping into his pores, consuming him. He shoved his hand between her legs, pushing them open, his fingers gliding through the soft folds of skin before slipping into her.

Lisa’s back arched off the bed as Dean thrust two thick fingers in and out of her, lust driven moans leaving her, her fingers scrambling for purchase on his naked back. He crooked his fingers, pulling them forward, hitting that spot he knew would make her come. 

And it did, the back of her hand pressed to her mouth, stifling the sudden cry as her body convulsed in ecstasy. Dean drew it out, using his knowledge of Lisa’s body to keep her right on the edge, to keep pulling the sensations from her with every thrust of his fingers, until a bone deep shudder rushed through her, her slick covering his fingers, running down his palm.

Only when Lisa lay strung out and spent beneath him did he slide his fingers free and push himself to his knees. He stared at her, drinking her in, the urge to fall over her, rip open her throat and feed on her blood nearly overwhelming him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Without thinking, he pushed his fingers into mouth, sucking them, moaning as her taste flooded his mouth. He ripped open his jeans, pushing them down just past his hips, his cock springing free, pre-come leaking from the tip. He grabbed Lisa, unceremoniously flipped her to her stomach, and pulled her to her knees, her ass in the air. He gripped his cock, rubbing it against her soaking pussy before slamming into her, forcing her face into the pillow at the head of the bed. 

He dug his fingers into her hips, yanking her back, groaning as her wet heat surrounded him. A heaving shudder worked its way through Lisa, her walls tightening around him. Dean thrust harder, burying himself inside her with every tip of his hips. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her up against him, his hand sliding up her body and around her throat, squeezing.

Lisa gasped, but she didn’t pull away, didn’t try to stop him, instead she pushed herself back against him, whimpering. His grip tightened, his body moving faster and faster, one hand on her throat, the other pressed against her, roughly massaging her clit, his fingers brushing his cock with every thrust into her. 

God, all he could smell was her blood, the sweet, enticing scent begging him to taste it, to consume it, to make it a part of him. All it would take was one puncture into the vein on her neck, the vein his lips were now wrapped around, sucking at the soft skin, his fingers tightening on her throat, the urge to kill unbelievably strong.

Lisa came suddenly, her entire body going stiff in his arms, her walls tightening around his cock, dragging his own orgasm from him, his eyes squeezed shut, his senses assaulted by the sounds, the smells, the feelings, all intensified by the vampire blood pounding through him, changing him. As he reached the peak of his orgasm, he felt his teeth pushing from his gums, one of them puncturing her skin, the sweet taste of her blood exploding in his mouth.

Dean released her, dropping her spent, fucked out body to the bed, pushing himself backwards, trying to get away from her as quickly as he could. He scooped his shirt and jacket off the floor, turned and bolted out the door, taking the stairs two at a time, Lisa’s voice calling after him, her blood on his lips.

 


End file.
